Helpful Aniki
by XxMeWxX4444
Summary: Amaimon's bored and decides to help Rin with a little problem. Faint smut.


Okumura Rin wasn't exactly sure how he had ended up in this situation.

The last time he had seen his half-brother, the green-haired man had been kicking his ass in the amusement park. Now, here he was, crouching on his desk with a lollipop in his mouth and a completely bored expression crossing his features.

Rin was currently lying on the floor, having kicked his chair back and fallen when the Earth King had appeared.

"Wha...what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Hello, otouto." Amaimon responded casually, ignoring his question and passively looking around the rather rundown dorm room. Really, the place would be desolate without Rin, Yukio, and Ukobach living within it.

Rin was looking around frantically, catching sight of Kurikara lying innocently on his bed. Making a sudden lunge for the weapon, Rin let out a large gasp of air as he suddenly found his half-brother sitting rather stoically on his chest.

Peering at the half-demon through half-lidded eyes, Amaimon tilted his head in thought. "I still wonder why father and brother are so interested in you…"

"Why don't you go ask them yourself?" Rin growled, trying and failing to slip away from the powerful demon.

"Aniki's boring me." Amaimon answered, making no comment towards their father. A wise choice, if Rin really thought about it.

"Well why don't you go find something to entertain you?"

"You're entertaining."

"Not _me_ , you idiot! Go...go find a candy shop or something." The demon liked candy, right? He was always eating some sort of sweet whenever Rin saw him.

Amaimon seemed to think about it for a few seconds before turning his attention to his struggling otouto once more. Really, the Earth King could not understand what they found so interesting when it came to the weak half-demon. He was limited by his human heritage and human emotions. He couldn't fight full-force unless he was completely enraged and succumbed to his demon heritage.

So weak.

Plus-ah. There was _that_. Young demons really had no control over their hormones. Amaimon briefly wondered how his otouto was dealing with the sexual urges. It didn't _look_ like he was having sex with anyone. Then again, there was that blonde girl he had seen him with. Maybe they were together? Or maybe it was his other otouto, Yukio?

"Get _off_ , dammit!" Rin growled, a faint flush coming to his cheeks. He was horrified to feel the returning hormones. He had been doing so well when it came to ridding himself of those. It usually required going to the bathroom several times a day and multiple showers, but he was still handling it. The faintest hint of contact usually caused his wayward organs to react and he was not happy that they were deciding to react when it was his half-brother sitting on his chest. Related or not, Rin _refused_ to think of Amaimon in that manner. It wasn't even the fact that he was a guy, it was more along the point that he was an enemy.

"I forgot about that. I haven't been around young demons in a while." Amaimon absently commented, blue eyes fixed behind him.

 _What is he…? Oh no. Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Rin thought in horror, feeling the familiar twinge of lust running through his body. "Get the hell off!"

Struggling more rapidly than before, the younger male somehow managed to worm his way out from underneath the Earth King. Scrambling away from the man, Rin kept one hand covering his crotch while the other pointed sternly at the slowly blinking demon. "Keep the fuck away from me!"

"But otouto, I think you have a problem that needs seeing to." He pointed out factually, eyes focused once again on the teen's crotch.

"I'll deal with it! Just _leave_!" Rin snarled and he was rather startled by the squeaking state his voice had risen to.

Now, Amaimon considered himself a good brother. Mephisto may not share his opinion, but Amaimon always _tried_ to make his aniki happy. Thus, he was rather influenced to help his otouto. After all, he remembered how much of a pain lust had been when he was a young demon himself.

It wasn't like his otouto even _knew_ how to stop the urges. He obviously didn't have a lover, if his reaction to just a minor bit of touch was any sign to go by.

"Otouto~ I can help you out."

"What?"

Rin was rather dumbfounded by the happy-go-lucky grin that Amaimon suddenly sported. His eyes were as dull as ever, so he clearly wasn't as entertained as his grin would suggest. "I said~ I can help you out. You clearly don't know how to control yourself."

"...just go away." Rin growled after a moment, eyes narrow as he slowly inched closer to his bed, and thus his sword.

"Now, now, none of that. Let your aniki help you."

"What the-oi! Let me go you bastard!"

"You're a bastard too, ya know." Amaimon pointed out indifferently, ignoring Rin's struggles as he pinned him down to the other bed in the room.

"What the hell-hey, this is Yukio's bed!"

"So?" Amaimon questioned, already undoing the boy's tie.

"I'm not doing anything on four-eye's bed! In fact I'm not doing anything! Let me go!"

"You're so fussy. I'm trying to _help_ you, otouto."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Huh?" Amaimon paused briefly, light blue eyes clashing with dark.

Rin was blushing, scowling and failing to bat away the demon's hands. Unfortunately, his resistant was rather weakened by the throbbing member in his nether regions along with the lust that was burning through his blood. It didn't help that Amaimon's thigh was just close enough to graze the fabric of his jeans and elicit a teasing friction.

"Don't call me otouto when you're doing something like _this_! It's weird!"

"Is it? But aniki helped me." The demon king pointed out, started to unbutton the teen's dress shirt.

"The clown? You and him-you guys-wha…?"

"He helped me with the lust, otouto. It's fairly common with siblings in Gehenna." Amaimon appeared faintly amused by his stuttering but it wasn't long until he was bored once again.

"It's still weird! Let me go, I don't-ughh…" Rin trailed off, eyes scrunching closed in shock at the suddenly ecstasy from his groin. Squinted open an eye, he peered down only to see the Earth King's hand placed rather boldly over the bulge, his fingers slowly stroking.

"Just let me help, otouto~" Amaimon cooed, leaning down and capturing the half-demon's lips with his own.

"Mmph!"


End file.
